


Welcome aboard the Clexa ship!

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: According to Pinterest posts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, all my fics have happy endings, can be placed in comment sections, different works per chapter, don't worry cause I'm moderating comments, every chapter is a different fic, i think, send as either links or typed-out summaries, suggestions are welcome, which is then according to Tumblr posts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: A work in which I dedicate all my oneshots on Clexa. Do check it out, it's filled with fun (maybe a bit of angst). You won't regret it.





	Welcome aboard the Clexa ship!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Pinterest prompt, which then leads to a Tumblr prompt. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/197173289921090601/ (prompt)
> 
> Hi guys, so I'm finally back with a new fic. I know that most of you are waiting for my update on You're Still The One I Love, don't worry, that's coming soon! I may have a bit of writer's block, when it comes to that fic, however, so please do bear with me! I promise, that after my exams, which ends next Monday, I will immediately get back to writing that chapter. In the meantime, I hope this chapter will appease all of you haha! 
> 
> This is going to be filled with multiple one shots, some canon, some AUs, I don't know, it all depends on you readers! If you have any prompts that you want me to write about, you can either comment down below, or you can send them to my business email account: silvericekingdom@gmail.com 
> 
> If you're worried about your comment being seen by others, don't fret, because I'll be moderating this fic's comments as well as the other one.
> 
> Oh and if you're a new reader, welcome to my fic, and I sincerely hope that you will have a great time aboard the Clexa ship! :)) You can go check out my other fic, which I have mentioned above, it's my maiden Clexa fic and my favourite fic to write so far in all my other fics in other fanbases (Shh, don't tell the others).
> 
> As always, have fun and I'll see you in the next update! Peace!

“I think you need to taste this for me.”

 

From her position next to the head of the long, mahogany table, Clarke stiffened.

 

“Pardon?”

 

A huff could be heard from the monarch herself, “I said, I think you need to-” 

 

“I heard you the first time. What?”

 

Her leader and queen of the nation, beckoned her with a long finger rather stiffly, as if time was running out. Clarke couldn’t help but smile grimly. She has often heard of cautionary tales in the soldier barracks, about the menacing aura the Commander of the huge nation gave off. Meant to scare the wits out of the new recruits, rumours flowed through hushed conversations in the dingy tents of the Commander’s terrifying presence, and how if you ever pissed her off, she would go into a blood-filled frenzy and demand your head be hanging on her wall. Merely stories meant to frighten any cocky newbies with their tails between their legs, Clarke had sniffed. 

 

Nevertheless, at the moment, she would still prefer her head to be intact with her shoulders, thank you very much.

 

Clarke supposed the true reason why the Commander was so feared, was not because of how she loved to drink the blood of her enemies and devour her meat as a appeasement to Satan, quite the opposite actually. At the tender age of 16, Lexa had taken over the throne from her deceased parents and united the coalition of 12 clans. Well, 13 now, including the most recent addition, where Clarke hailed from. She has single-handedly made peace with all 13 clans, including the most hostile one, Azgeda, also known as the Ice Nation. 

 

Now at the still-tender age of 18, Lexa ruled over huge lands with a firm hand. Her rule was harsh but fair. Her name spoken with reverence throughout her kingdom, without any spit or form of disrespect. Her enemies respected and feared her, her supporters worshipped and loved her. 

 

Everyone either feared or loved her. There was no inbetween.

 

Until Clarke.

 

Now, Clarke feasted her eyes upon the slow rise of the soft, pillowy lips that has haunted her days and nights towards the left cheek. Lexa showed off, probably unaware of her current actions, as her burning green-eyed stare into Clarke’s trembling but strong eyes would explain, her signature smirk that was reserved for Clarke and Clarke alone.

 

Clarke could only count, however, on one hand, precisely how many times she had been privy to this vulnerable side of Lexa, ever since she became Lexa’s private guard. 

 

There was once when she was tending to the horses, where she was stroking Baby, her favourite horse, on the muzzle and didn’t hear Lexa’s soft and quiet approach towards her. Baby had noticed and flicked her ears twice, presumably in welcome, but Clarke figured that it was because of the flies. When Lexa breathed out a soft and light “Hello Clarke”, Clarke jumped so high into the air, let out a piercing scream (that had Baby rearing her head in alarm) and fell into a bucket of feed that she was carrying around with her for the horses. All within 10 seconds. When her right foot landed in the bucket of wet hay with a squelchy sound, Clarke lost her balance and fell over, landing on her back. Propped up on her elbows with a face that felt like it was burning, Clarke chanced a glance over at Lexa, who was shushing Baby and calming her down, after her rider’s outburst. That was the first time she had seen mirth in young queen’s eyes and her smirk (which Clarke would soon find out, according to the palace workers, never existed, and made her question her sanity and if she left it in the bucket of feed, never to be seen again)

 

There was another time when she had been late to a war council meeting, back when Lexa was still fighting for peace within the coalition, in which she created. They were trying to protect their main portion of the kingdom, which was located in Trikru lands, from the deadly attacks of the Ice Nation. A meeting was convened to decide where their defence troops should be placed to defend the innermost part of the territory and where their offence troops should be deployed to deliver a blow of their own. Since Clarke was a war general, and Lexa’s right hand man, her presence was vital in the tiny room, with paper maps and plastic figurines, manipulated by gruff and bearded men, with a significantly lesser number of lean women, who wore fiercer looks than their male counterparts. Lexa herself, was donned in her warrior garb, which just showed how important the meeting was. And of course, Clarke being Clarke, was late. 

 

She arrived huffing and puffing, with half-sentences about her dog, Fish, which was extra-cuddly this morning and didn’t want to let her go, and half-baked excuses about how Raven, her best friend was hungover from last night’s partying and how she had to take care of her atrocious needs. She didn’t expect anyone to take pity of her  reasons excuses, which did happen, but what she never expected the most was for Lexa’s signature but evasive smirk to make its appearance again, sliding over her beautiful and exquisite features, with barely-concealed laughter in her warm green eyes, as she stared into Clarke’s awe-filled blue ones. However, to Clarke’s dismay, they flashed over her perfect face, and was gone as quickly as they had appeared. 

 

That marks the second and the last time she had ever seen her smirk. Until now.

 

“Clarke?” Clarke shook her head involuntarily upon seeing Lexa’s lips form her name, and immediately missed it as soon as it was gone. 

 

“Y-yes, I apologise for not paying attention to Your Majesty. May I help you?”

 

Clarke could see fresh green eyes slowly start to fill up with the mirth that she loves so much. And that smirk.

 

Oh Lord, that smirk.

 

Lexa nudged the exquisite piece of cake settled directly in front of her in Clarke’s direction. 

 

Clarke blinked. What was she supposed to do with it again? 

 

Tossing it away did not seem to be such a smart idea. The cake slice was beautifully decorated with pristine white frosting and the sponge area within the slice looked so heavenly and fluffy. It must have been made by the castle’s very own pastry chef, set to only be tasted by the monarch herself. 

 

“Um...” 

 

Clarke looked away and gulped. Would Lexa be mad that she hadn’t been paying attention to her since the start of this fic? Lexa had always been nothing short of polite and kind towards her, so technically she needn’t be afraid of Lexa’s reactions when she found out. But all technicalities had been tossed out of the window, including Clarke’s attention span, the moment she laid her eyes on Lexa when she entered the dining room to stand guard next to her as she takes her meal.

 

She could distinctly see Lexa raise a perfectly-trimmed eyebrow in her direction, through her peripheral glance, and see the plate being slide closer to her even more.

 

She heard a chuckle, then the velvety voice that she longed to hear, “what, you would rather your Commander be poisoned?”

 

Clarke jolted. Of course not! How could she ever do such a thing to her belov- her queen. She could never, in a million lifetimes, even start to conceive the thought, let alone think it. Let alone consider it. Let alone attempt it. 

 

She shook her head wildly, to remove her surprise and horror from her features, releasing a deep-throated chuckle from Lexa, making her limbs weak with desire. Lexa thought that Clarke shook her head so strongly to convince Lexa that her loyalty was not to be questioned. 

 

A warm feeling sprouted within her core as she watched the beautiful blonde pick up the silver fork, a flicker of hesitancy crossing her angelic face, before jabbing the sharp end into the thick slice of cake. She saw Clarke pause there, and dug out the fork and inspect the ends to ensure that there were no telltale signs of taint on the fork, which would then mean that the cake was indeed, poisoned. Fork clean, she dug it back into the cake and took a mouthful of it. 

 

Clarke felt like she had attained Nirvana. She was practically convinced that angels were flying around her, their melodic voices drifting in and out of her ears, and Lexa was smiling at her and telling her how beautiful she was and how much she desired- no, that has to stop right there, before her less-than sinful thoughts drifted into something much darker. 

 

That was how good that cake tasted to her. 

 

Lexa subconsciously clenched her jaw and shifted her legs when she heard Clarke let out an almost-sinful, almost-erotic moan and gasp at her mouthful. God, what she would give to be the shiny little fork, that had Clarke’s soft lips wrapping around and her little pink tongue darting out to lick the smooth surface- stop Lexa, stop. Don’t you dare to continue that thought. 

 

“ _ Ohh... _ Oh my God, it’s amazing.”

 

It’s not. It’s  _ divine _ .

 

Clarke suddenly remembered that she was not alone, instead, her secret crush of 3 years is sitting in front of her and -  _ wait _ , was she looking at her lips and licking her own?

 

No, it can’t be true. 

 

Catching herself before she could lose more of herself in that cake, she cleared her throat, “I - er - think it’s fine.”

 

At that, Lexa shook herself out of the Clarke-induced haze she was under and quirked up her lips in a small smile. It was still there, albeit being almost invisible to anyone who isn’t watching her sculpted features as closely as Clarke is. “I take that you like it then, Clarke.”

 

Did she- did she just winked at her? Come on Clarke, you’re more delusional than I thought.

 

“You should try a sip of this wine too, Clarke. Just- just to be safe,” Lexa added on in a slight rush, hoping to whatever deity is watching over them at the moment that Clarke hadn’t noticed her slip-up, into what could almost pass of as a date. 

 

No, Lexa. Bad Lexa. Don’t even think about the D-word, it’s not safe. Especially, when it comes to someone like Clarke.

 

Clarke, on the other hand, was praying that Lexa hadn’t included the last part of her sentence, when she did. That way, she could almost pretend that someone as amazing as Lexa would be slightly interested in her, and that….that she could almost have a chance at what a date would feel like with her. 

 

But of course, since deities like fucking around with people like her, that would never happen and Lexa probably never thought of Clarke that way ever. 

 

“Please take a seat, Clarke.”

 

Clarke numbly slid herself into the seat next to Lexa’s and sipped the wine. It tasted heavenly, with the juices of ripe grapes exploding on her tongue and the smooth taste dripping down her throat. But she couldn’t pay much attention to it, now that her mind has gone down the traitorous rabbit-hole of the thought that she was worthless and that no one could ever love her like how fairytales are like and that no one as precious and beautiful as the one sitting next to her would ever fall for her. What was she thinking? She’s nothing but a lowly soldier, a commoner, whereas Lexa was royalty. She probably will have to stand and slowly suffer on the inside, as Lexa falls for a beautiful princess of a faraway land and marries her. She will probably have to smile on the exterior while slowly wilting away as she catches Lexa showing her smirk and perhaps, even fully smiling for that particular someone who will catch her heart and take away her breath. She would smile with love, something that Clarke has always been dreaming that she would see. 

 

Only that, it would not be directed towards her. Never, ever her.

 

Lexa looked up from her own bliss, expecting to hear Clarke’s moans of appreciation directed towards this bottle of wine that is a few decades old, something that she had saved up for her first dinner (date? No, bad Lexa) with the girl she’s falling in love with everyday. She was met with stone, cold silence though, and she panicked for a moment. Maybe Clarke hates wine. Maybe she is more of a beer person. Maybe she is more of a whiskey person. Maybe she just hates alcohol in general. Lexa is a terrible person for assuming that Clarke would prefer savoury red wine just like her.

 

With an apology on her lips, Lexa chanced a look at Clarke, and her face paled. Tear tracks could be seen running down from Clarke’s cheeks and her eyes were glazed and faraway. What. Had. She. Done. 

 

“Clarke! Clarke, oh my gosh, I’m so terribly sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed that you liked red wine, as much as I do! Oh God, I should have asked you what you would prefer and what you would hate, before bringing this on our first date. I thought that it would go well with the cake; Octavia reassured me that it WOULD go well with the cake. Oh fuck, what if you’re allergic to red wine? Can anyone even be allergic to red wine?! Oh no, please don’t die, please don’t die on me Clarke, I lo- I mean I am very fond of you as my guard. That’s right, yes, that’s what I meant to say, oh no, what have I done? Lord please have mercy-”

 

She was cut off by Clarke’s soft hands holding her shoulders as she trembled. She stared worriedly into Clarke’s electric blue orbs and all thoughts were erased through her brain, only to be replaced by,  _ By God, she’s so beautiful.  _

 

Clarke was brought back to reality by Lexa’s worried mumbling and shaking of head, while directing worried yet frustrated looks at her. She blinked and rubbed her face to compose herself, but not expecting to feel liquid beneath her calloused fingers. 

 

She removed them from her face and sniffed it. It smelled salty, were they...tears? Was she actually crying when envisioning a future where Lexa did not care for her the same way she did? Oh God, that was so embarrassing! But why was Lexa muttering like that at herself?

 

She gently placed her hands onto Lexa’s shoulders, so as to not scare her with sudden movements. Lexa’s head jerked up to face Clarke and both found themselves lost in each other’s orbs again. Clarke had moved herself closer to be able to shake Lexa out of her reverie, and now both women found themselves almost a few inches apart from each other’s face. 

 

“Lexa? Lexa are you ok? You seemed rather worried.” Clarke furrowed her brows.

 

Watching Lexa blink and shake her head slightly was rather...familiar to Clarke. It was how she brought herself out of her thoughts, whenever she gets trapped within them. 

 

“I..I am fine Clarke, thank you for your concern. I just found myself lost in my thoughts, that’s all.” Lexa calmly replied.

 

“You were shaking your head and muttering to yourself though. I could have sworn I heard my name somewhere in there. Did you need me for something, Lexa?” 

 

Lexa blinked. Should she tell her or should she keep it to herself?

 

“I...uh, yes, you are right, I did speak your name. I...was very...concerned as to your reaction towards that sip of wine. I perhaps thought that you were not a fan of red wine, and...well, one thought led to another, till I had almost fully convinced myself that you might be allergic to red wine, which sounds foolish now, I admit. I was worried for your health, should that ever exist, hence I kept...staring at your face, hoping to see some symptoms if there were any. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable, that is solely on me.” Lexa kept a solemn, yet she couldn’t resist letting a bit of worry seep into her telltale eyes.

 

Clarke was stumped, to say the least. This was not how she expected Lexa to reply. 

 

“I...wow, I must say, I hadn’t expected that from you.”

 

“Y-yes. That was a surprise for me too. I had often considered myself to be a level-headed person, even in times of emergency, which I could hardly classify that situation as, but still. I was worried for you, Clarke. And I did not wish to ruin our first date-” Eyes widened and Lexa knew her mistake. Too late though.

 

Clarke tried hard to convince her rapidly beating heart that she had heard it wrongly. Lexa probably said...fate? Rate? None of it makes sense, as much as…

 

“I...think I heard that wrongly…”

 

It was Lexa’s turn to widen her eyes.

 

“No, Clarke. I- You heard it correctly, I think. I said ‘date’.” Lexa tried her best to stare brazenly into Clarke’s shock-filled orbs.

 

“This- this is a date?”

 

Lexa couldn’t help her smirk. “Yes, Clarke, I meant for this to be a date.”

 

This was the happiest day in Clarke’s life.

 

She smirked back, “you know, you could always ask me in a proper way, instead of setting this up like a poison-protection plan.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this note, I want to thank you for making it this far and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I will be taking requests for prompts for future chapters. You can either comment down below your prompt, send me a link, or do it in my business email, as stated above. I'll just state it again, so you don't have to scroll all the way up if you missed it ;) Business email: silvericekingdom@gmail.com 
> 
> I'll check my email everyday, so if you have any requests, I'll be able to see it within a day. I will reply to you if I have received your email, so if you haven't received any replies, then please email me again; I may have missed it or something.
> 
> Please kudos if you enjoyed it and as always, comment down below anything you wanna let me know about and i will reply to your comments as soon as I can. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading it and I will see you in the next update. Peace!


End file.
